


A Legendary Court

by AllyDog57



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 5: Empire of Storms, F/M, IT RHYMES!!!, hopeful, poem, sweet and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: The court no one had foreseen,Not once going astray,A legendary court, full of endeavor.





	A Legendary Court

He looked at his queen,

Who was staring beyond the bay,

Her golden hair flowing behind her.

She was clad in Terrasen green,

A distant land where her home used to stay,

But those memories are a faded blur.

Standing beside her, eyes quite keen,

A faithful Prince who would never stray,

With features those of an Ashryver.

On her other side, a sight rarely seen,

A changing woman who liked to play,

With the forbidden talents of a shifter.

The Havillard king stood behind, bold and lean,

Kingdom lost, and being hunted like prey,

All but waiting for trouble to stir.

The Ironteeth Wing Leader, nails unclean,

Looking at the king in a confused way,

Thinking about how she can make him purr.

The lost Lady of Perrath, barely nineteen,

Stood distant, ankle maimed, making her lame.

But traveled far to return a favor.

The queen’s Fae Prince, scanning the scene,

Thinking about what she’d say,

If he told her he’d forever love her.

The court no one had foreseen,

Not once going astray,

A legendary court, full of endeavor.


End file.
